Babysit It Up!
by eroticboi80
Summary: Ty and Deuce babysit Flynn and after some drinking, they explored feelings that had been bottled up inside of them. Was it all worth it in the end? I suck at summaries and titles. TyxDeuce. Enjoy.


**Here's my first attempt at a **_**Shake It Up!**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Shake It Up!**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Ty and Deuce found themselves babysitting Flynn for the umpteenth time even though they did not get paid for it. The only reason they babysat CeCe's brother was that their friend kept promising them an appearance on _Shake It Up Chicago_ if they looked after Flynn. The two male teens kept on wondering if they would ever get on the show but CeCe kept assuring them that she was doing her best to get Ty and Deuce on the show. In reality, CeCe never really asked about Ty and Deuce but just used them so the redhead could keep getting out of babysitting to spend time on the show. As for Ty and Deuce, being male teenagers they were easily malleable and always wanted to impress girls especially in the hope that they would do something in return for them.

As usual, Flynn was a handful as he was his hyper self which led to the two teens chasing him around the apartment and when he was not hyper, the eight-year-old boy would usually manipulate Ty and Deuce as they were not exactly the brightest bulbs. Flynn would always trick the cocky teens into letting him stay up beyond his bedtime and the only reason Flynn would eventually go to sleep was the fact that he had run out of energy and feel asleep in the living room.

After Ty tucked Flynn in bed, both of them watched music videos on the laptop until they got bored. As the babysitters looked for something else do to, Ty told Deuce a secret that his sister Rocky had let him in on. Ty mentioned the fact that CeCe's mother Georgia kept the liquor locked in a cabinet beside the fridge and that he knew how to pick the lock. Deuce was curious about trying alcohol and did not even try to dissuade Ty from picking the cabinet lock. After picking the lock, both of them discovered bottles of a variety of liquor and were anxious to try some of it. Ty immediately reached for the bottles of tequila and Jack Daniels whiskey as Deuce got the glasses and ice.

Ty got some bottles of Coca-Cola from the fridge and started pouring some into the glasses before mixing it with some whiskey. Ty took both glasses and handed one of them to Deuce as they both sipped the mixed drink. Ty did not feel anything immediate but Deuce felt all warm inside as he started to feel light headed as well.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Ty.

"Uh, ya I'm ok," responded the short olive-coloured skin teen.

Ty shrugged off Deuce's response and poured some more soda and whiskey into both glasses as they continued to watch whatever they found entertaining on the laptop. Deuce sipped his drink slowly while Ty drank his like water. Deuce was starting to feel a lot warmer but did not want to say anything as he did not want to look like a sissy in front of Ty. After both of them finished their Jack and Cokes, Ty poured some shots of tequila in two shot glasses as both of them downed the shots almost immediately. Deuce felt like he was on fire inside as a result of the tequila and did his best to look tough in front his friend.

After some tequila, they both started having glasses of wine at which point Deuce could no longer look tough in front of Ty and started to slur his speech as his vision was blurred and could not think straight. Deuce was even struggling to sit up straight on the couch even though the alcohol was starting to get to Ty as well. Even with the alcohol affecting Ty somewhat, he was happy that his plan was working.

Ty knew that Deuce's tolerance for alcohol was quite low and felt it would be easier to seduce his friend if he was drunk. Ty harboured thoughts about seducing Deuce for quite some time and felt this was the perfect opportunity to act on his feelings. Ty got a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade out of the fridge as he wanted to hydrate Deuce enough so he would not pass out. Ty watched Deuce drink as much of the Gatorade from the bottle as he could and told him how much he wanted to seduce his friend to the point that he was rambling. Deuce was lying on his back on the sofa and not could comprehend much of what Ty was saying. The only part Deuce was able to understand was the part about seduction and grabbed Ty by the collar pulling his dark-skinned friend towards him before planting big kiss on his lips.

Deuce was feeling horny and wanted to fool around with whomever happened to be in the room with him, regardless of gender. Ty returned the kiss in a more passionate manner as he wanted to show who was boss especially if he was on top. Both of them could not stop kissing each other passionately as Ty removed Deuce's jacket, gripped the neck hole of the hip-hop wannabe's white t-shirt, and ripped it completely down the middle revealing Deuce's slender torso. Even though Deuce had a slender torso, Ty was turned on nonetheless and thought it had plenty of potential to develop into something beautiful. Deuce's shirtless torso was practically hairless except for his "happy trail" and the hair under his arm pits. Ty started to kiss the slender teen's pectorals all over as he enjoyed the soft, smooth, silky feeling of Deuce's olive-coloured skin.

Ty gave a couple of pecks on Deuce's neck before moving down on his torso, all the way to his "happy trail" which was really soft and silky as he licked it with the tip of his tongue. Ty unbuckled his friend's belt, unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, removed his jeans and tossed them on to the floor beside him. Deuce was just lying there on the sofa in his black boxers. Ty was turned on like never before at the sight of Deuce just lying there on the sofa almost naked as he grabbed on to both sides of Deuce's underwear, slid them down his sexy legs, and tossed them on the floor on top of his jeans. Ty loved what Deuce was sporting between his legs and was just waiting to be pleasured as Ty admired the luscious hair topping a perfectly formed phallus. Ty thought that Deuce was not too big, and not too small, but just right as he slipped it between his lips so that he could suck him in and taste his manhood. Deuce could not express in words how much he was enjoying the way in which Ty was pleasuring him as he worked his way up and down Deuce's manhood, teasing it all over (including the head) with the tip of his tongue.

Deuce kept saying over and over again that he was about to explode. Ty kept on stroking the base of Deuce's hardened seven inch member as he continued to fellate his friend and as he climaxed, Ty placed his hand on Deuce's ball sack as the spikey-haired teen exploded all over the place. Ty withdrew and discovered a lot of Deuce's excess spunk coated all over the place, including some on the sofa as he wiped his mouth.

Thinking that Ty had enough for one night, Deuce started to get up in order to get dressed when Ty asked where Deuce thought he was going. The slender teen wondered what else his tall friend had in mind but soon found out as Ty removed his shirt which revealed his nice black torso which was also slender but cut in a more muscular way and flung Deuce's slender legs up in the air. Ty took his index and middle fingers and slowly slid it inside of Deuce's backside in order to loosen him up. The black teen also wanted to minimize whatever pain he might cause his best friend. Deuce could hear Ty unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants, and saw Ty's white boxers being tossed aside. Ty stroked his ten inch anaconda a couple of times before entering his manhood inside of Deuce's virgin hole. Ty aggressively penetrated Deuce's backside as the two of them enjoyed the hot passionate, jungle sex that they engaged in with the noise they made to prove it.

"Quiet dude, you'll wake Flynn up," Ty pleaded with Deuce as his smaller friend kept moaning about how much pain he was in.

"You're doing good so far buddy, just…just…play with yourself and don't think about it," the dominant black lover suggested to Deuce.

"I can't, mmmmmmmmnnnnnnnhhhhh, it really hurts," Deuce kept moaning.

"Play with yourself, please, we don't want Flynn to wake up," responded Ty.

Deuce started to play with himself hoping that Ty's suggestion would help serve as a distraction from the pain. Ty's suggestion did seem to work as Deuce did not feel as if he was in as much pain as before and made a lot less noise, much to the relief of Ty.

Deuce could definitely feel Ty's throbbing cock expand inside of his tight virgin ass and was still in some pain but now it was a good sort of pain because he felt that even when you experience something so good, that sometimes it has to hurt. Even with the pain that Deuce experienced, he kept encouraging his friend on and kept saying he wanted more. Ty was only glad to oblige his friend's request as his thrusts became harder and more aggressive. Both of them tried to keep the noise to a minimum as they did not want to wake Flynn up.

Deuce did everything he could to not make so much noise to the point of taking one of the sofa cushions and stuffing it in his mouth so he could scream without making so much noise. Ty grabbed on to Ty's firm black butt cheeks as the dominant lover unleashed wave after wave of ecstasy which engulfed both bodies of the slender teens.

Ty waited for his hard member to become partially flaccid enough for him to pull out without causing Deuce further pain. As Ty pulled out, he discovered another huge mess with more love juice all over the sofa.

As much as both of them enjoyed themselves, something that was unknown to them was the fact that they were being watched and even filmed. After there was enough video to use against Ty and Deuce, Flynn felt he could now get whatever he wanted from the babysitters for the rest of his life. Not only did the male Jones sibling film the sex Ty and Deuce engaged in, but also managed to film the two of them drinking as Flynn giggled to himself in an evil sort of way plotting his next move against his babysitters.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hopefully it was believable. **

**I'm debating whether or not this should be a one-shot or multiple chapters so let me know what you guys think. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
